Power-line communication (PLC) techniques employ widely distributed electrical wiring to control electrical devices. However, conventional PLC techniques may have drawbacks such as poor compatibility with the electrical devices, high power consumption, and susceptibility to interference of noise and/or distortion from the electrical devices and long-distance transmission.